If you're going through hell, keep going
by WeasleysGroupie
Summary: Sacrifices, alcohol, teamwork and a spell gone wrong-or right, nobody really knows with Bonnie anymore. Babies, kissing and death. Where other than Mystic Falls? Klaroline - Kalijah -Kennett
1. prologue

**If you're going through hell, keep going**

**prologue  
.**

**(-song that inspired this fanfiction;**

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me...  
All of me...  
All of me...  
All..._**-)**

**.**

Expression is a tricky thing. It takes the right witch from the right bloodline to handle it. Even then it is a challenge, but Bonnie Bennett likes a challenge. She enjoys pushing herself. She enjoys feeling the magic glide through her veins as she does anything she wants, because she can. It all came down to one thing; power. And Bonnie Bennett had power. She has all the power in the world. Some could say too much, they'd be without a tongue in seconds flat- if she wanted. Because that's what it came down to now, her wants and her needs. For the first time in a long time she wasn't stuck in the middle anymore. She was on top. They played by her rules now. And she was going to fix it all.  
**.**  
"There's something lonely about it", and how right she had been. Even though it was only hours ago it seemed like forever since her and Klaus had shared that glass of champagne- their 'thing'. But now everything was turned upside down. Haley turned out to be a backstabbing bitch, Klaus went on a murder spree, Kara Lockwood got caught in the middle, Tyler cried and said it was her fault, Bonnie was rambling on about some sort of cleansing spell, Elena slept with Damon, Stefan was ripper-ish and Caroline was a mess. All the originals brought was trouble. Heck, if she was going down that road she might as well just blame Mystic Falls. Because that was the town where it all started. Because that was the town where humans were practically an extinct species. Because that was the town where the dopplegänger was born. Because that was the town that lured in the supernatural. Because that was the town where everyone dies. And because that was the town where it would all inevitably end.

* * *

**a/n -** I know this starts off as somewhat dark - and there will be evil and trouble (there always is) - but it's actually meant to be more of a feel good sort of fic. Basically, I've been reading all of these fanfics where Klaus turns into a baby and I think it's the cutest thing ever! So, I decided (it's probably not so much of a 'fresh' idea) that I'd have baby Caroline instead. It'll all make sense eventually. So, hold on!  
**also -** I was off sick for a while and I've been spending time catching up so I haven't been updating, I started chapters of my other stories while I was ill but I'm not sure where I'm going with them right now (I tend to stray from topic) but as soon as I figure it out I shall update! You may dance now.


	2. 1-

**If you're going through hell, keep going**

**chapter one - cleanse me  
.**  
Light mixed with dark and good mixed with bad. Expression and nature working as one. The Bennett line has always been the strongest in existence. You don't want to cross a Bennett witch. But this particular Bennett witch was only trying to help. She would fix this mess. She would erase vampirism. She swore upon her Grams. She had to- for Elena, for Caroline, for Tyler, for Matt, for her mom, for Jeremy, for everyone she cared about. A cleansing spell performed by the most powerful witch in the world bred from the most powerful witch bloodline on a full moon. This would work. This had to work.  
**.**  
He was alone- _again_. His family had left him. Elijah was off whoring around with Katherine, Rebekah was throwing herself at a busboy, Kol was...eating - and they wonder why he kept them in coffins - and his hybrids had betrayed him. He let his impulses control him without thinking about the consequences- _again_. The residents of Mystic Falls didn't even fear him anymore, they pure and simple hated him. Despised his existence. So, what was there left really? Nothing. He had nothing. "Nobody cares about you anymore, boy", and how right he was.  
**.**  
They had agreed to meet at the Salvatore Boarding House because- well, because that's what they always did. It was routine. Except this time they had an unwanted guest.  
"No".  
"Now don't look so broody, I'm only here to say hello" Katherine helped herself to Damon's bourbon stash.  
"Leave".  
"Don't get your panties in a twist, cheerleader. I'm only visiting" Katherine tilted her head teasingly and she was met with glares.  
"What do you want, Katherine?" Stefan asked while crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the couch.  
"Moi? Why nothing" Katherine smirked "But I have something you want" typical Katherine.  
"And what is that?" Elena eyed her dopplegänger suspiciously.  
"Information about the cure" Katherine smugly played with her nails as the others processed her statement.  
"And what do you want in return?" Jeremy asked and they all turned to look at him "Yes, I'm still here" he rolled his eyes.  
"Just your forgiveness" her intense gaze burned through Stefan and Elena bit her lip, trying to contain her anger.  
"I'm going to call Bonnie" Caroline took out her phone and dialled her best friend's number.  
"Alright but no games" Stefan warned and Katherine feigned shock. She rolled her eyes when Stefan scolded her.  
"Why won't she pick up?" Caroline groaned then sent Bonnie a text and turned back to the group.  
"Relax Care, we can fill her in later" Elena reassured her and Caroline replied with a sigh.  
"Speak" Stefan took the bourbon out of Katherine's hand and waited for her to start.  
"_Rawr_. I like bossy Steffy, he's hot" Katherine scratched the air with her nails. Everyone else rolled their eyes.  
"Katherine" Stefan threatened. His frown lines were starting to show again.  
"Alright, alright. So I was walking and you'll never guess who I overheard talking abou-"  
**.**  
Bonnie took a deep breath, closed her eyes and began chanting. She focused all her power and control into her hands. Spreading her arms out she made a circle out of fire. She let the Latin roll off her tongue as she concentrated on spreading the cleansing spell around the world. She sucked in a breath as she felt a jolt of power cruise through her. Just as she was about to go into the last leg of the spell her phone rang. In retrospect she should have turned the damn thing off. She jumped in shock but slammed her eyes shut again and continued her spell. She had to finish. She felt herself getting weaker as the magic rolled into an invisible ball and prepared for take-off. But just before it could Bonnie's phone buzzed again and she idiotically looked at it. The words 'Salvatore Boarding House, now!' shone on her screen and _poof_! Purple smoke traveled through the air faster than a rocket and Bonnie Bennett's body went limp. The Salvatore Boarding House was not somewhere you would want to be right now.


End file.
